


Presos

by Gaia_707



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_707/pseuds/Gaia_707
Summary: Sakura e Sasuke ficam presos juntos em um supermercado e, ao se conhecerem, se deparam com uma dura realidade sobre a própria vida que não estão prontos para reconhecer.{OneShot - SasuSaku}





	Presos

A noite caiu mais rápido do que Sakura esperava, mais uma vez, ela estava distraída com as letras no papel e em como o negro da tinta fazia um contraste direto com o branco da folha. Como esses pequenos traços podiam determinar tantas coisas, como começar guerras e sentenciar a morte de alguém.

A escrita, era, de fato, impressionante.

Com seus devaneios, ela percebeu tarde demais quando as luzes apagaram. Apressou-se em ir até a porta do supermercado, apenas para vê-las completamente trancadas.

– Ei! – gritou, em vão, para o vidro. – Ainda estou aqui! Ei!

Bateu forte com os punhos fechados, mas ninguém a ouviu. Estava presa, tinham fechado o estabelecimento com ela dentro. Se sentindo mais invisível do que nunca, pegou o seu celular e procurou por sinal. Mas não importava por quantos corredores passava, o aparelho não encontrava uma forma de se conectar e estava cada vez mais sem bateria.

Frustrada, Sakura chutou uma prateleira e sentou no chão em seguida. Não tinha nada de importante para fazer naquela noite e certamente nada no dia seguinte, mas a incomodava ter apenas a si mesma como companhia, nunca fora fã da solidão.

Então, ouviu um murmúrio e logo em seguida um exclamo:

– Merda! – era a voz de um homem e estava vindo das portas. Tropeçando nos próprios passos, Sakura se aproximou de onde estava há segundos e encarou uma figura alta de costas, que estava em busca de seu próprio celular.

– Você também ficou preso? – ela perguntou, fazendo a figura se sobressair e virar-se em um pulo. Era um homem de cabelos morenos e olhos escuros, se portava de forma elegante e era mais alto que ela, o que o tornava imponente de certa maneira.

Sakura não pôde deixar de notar que era incrivelmente bonito. O tipo de homem que certamente chamava atenção nas ruas. Apesar das cores comuns de cabelo e olhos, suas feições eram delicadas, sem deixar de ser másculas e ele possuía um olhar penetrante, quase enlouquecedor de se encarar.

Ela trocou de peso nos pés e continuou o encarando, sem perceber seu olhar invasivo. Notou, tarde demais, que estava usando uma roupa desleixada, com a cor dos cabelos desbotando e olheiras embaixo dos olhos claros. Agradeceu silenciosamente a escuridão do ambiente e esperou a sua resposta.

– Sim. – ele respondeu, taciturno e voltou o olhar para a tela de seu celular.

– O meu está sem sinal algum e o seu? – ela perguntou, esperançosa.

Ele se contentou em negar com a cabeça e passar a mão em seus cabelos rebeldes. Tentou mais um pouco e bufou, finalmente encarando-a.

– Teremos que quebrar o vidro. – murmurou simplesmente e ela se sobressaiu.

Não queria admitir para aquele estranho que não tinha dinheiro suficiente para poder pagar qualquer manutenção que o mercado teria que fazer, caso quisessem sair de forma violenta.

– Mesmo se saíssemos daqui, como sairemos do shopping? – perguntou, tentando não mencionar sua instabilidade financeira.

– A gente dá um jeito. Depois podemos pagar as despesas. – insistiu e ela suspirou.

– É, você parece poder pagar mesmo. – murmurou mais para si mesma do que para ele.

– O que isso quer dizer? – o homem perguntou, frio.

Sakura respirou fundo e pensou que ela nunca o veria novamente, talvez valesse a pena apenas falar a verdade em vez de ficar tentando convencê-lo de que quis dizer outra coisa. O que ela teria a perder se simplesmente fosse sincera?

– Bom, suas roupas, sua postura, seu celular. Me desculpa se passou a impressão de ser extremamente bem remunerado. – respondeu, cautelosa.

– Você não devia tirar conclusões precipitadas dos outros. – o homem respondeu.

– Estou errada?

Ela sorriu e deu de ombros, enquanto ele respirava fundo, preferindo não responder.

– Então, qual é a sua ideia? – ele perguntou de repente, se aproximando no escuro.

Conforme ele se aproximava, ela notava novas coisas, detalhes que não poderia ter percebido com a distância. Ele parecia inquieto, seu terno estava amarrotado e sua testa com recém rugas de preocupação. Formada em medicina, ela notou imediatamente a ansiedade em suas unhas mal cortadas, seus dedos magros com uma aliança e o maço de cigarro em seu bolso da frente.

Sakura percebeu que talvez esse homem fosse um daqueles empresários que trabalhavam demais e sentiu pena por um instante, se odiando por isso logo depois.

Encarando aqueles olhos negros cansados, decidiu que ali estava uma oportunidade perfeita de fazê-lo relaxar.

– Minha ideia é acender algumas velas, pegar algumas coisas para comer, jogar alguma coisa com cartas e depois dormir nos colchões maravilhosos que fazem massagem. – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

Ele bufou e tirou o celular do bolso novamente. Mil coisas pareciam estar passando pela mente dele e Sakura sentiu novamente a necessidade de ajuda-lo, sem saber porquê.

– Ou você pode tentar sair do shopping, acionar o alarme e passar a noite falando com policiais. – insistiu e ele voltou a encará-la.

Depois de um longo suspirou, pareceu ceder e ergueu a mão, para cumprimentá-la.

– Sasuke Uchiha. – disse e ela apertou sua mão com firmeza.

– Sakura Haruno. – respondeu. – Prazer.

Ela tinha certeza que já tinha ouvido aquele sobrenome em algum lugar, mas preferiu não insistir no assunto, já que percebeu que o seu status tinha o incomodado anteriormente.

Então, fizeram o que ela tinha dito, ela acendeu umas velas, tomando cuidado para não queimar nada, enquanto ele pegava salgadinhos e sorvetes. Rapidamente, eles tinham feito do corredor do supermercado uma espécie de sala de estar.

Sakura distribuiu as cartas e o encarou com curiosidade. Sasuke parecia extremamente silencioso, taciturno e frio para alguém tão inquieto, ela viu sua mente como um enigma a ser resolvido e gostou da ideia.

– Você sabe jogar buraco? – perguntou, já abrindo o leque de cartas.

Ele acenou que sim e começou a arrumar sua mão. A agilidade com que mexia nas cartas fez Sakura perceber que talvez ele soubesse jogar até demais.

– Uma vez eu fiquei presa em uma biblioteca. – ela começou, sem saber exatamente de onde saiu a necessidade de falar. – Eu estava lendo um livro sobre mitologia e não vi a hora passar. Estava lendo a história da mulher de Pigmalião, é a minha favorita, você conhece?

Ele não respondeu, então ela continuou:

– É sobre um homem que esculpe uma estátua de uma mulher com tanto amor e afinco, que Afrodite decide torná-la real.

Sasuke finalmente tirou os olhos das cartas para encará-la.

– Esse é o seu conto mitológico favorito? – ele perguntou seriamente. – É basicamente sobre expectativas altas e viver uma vida com desejos inalcançáveis.

Ela sorriu.

– Mas é exatamente isso. Acho que a moral é que nenhum desejo, por mais impossível que seja, é inalcançável.

Sasuke bufou e soltou um risinho sarcástico.

– A vida real não é assim. – ele murmurou e a certeza em seu tom fez o coração de Sakura murchar um pouco. A angústia e rancor que estavam por trás daquela frase fez com que ela quisesse ainda mais ajudá-lo.

– Mas é. Se você quiser muito uma coisa, você consegue. É só ir atrás e...

– Você está parecendo um amigo meu idiota. – Sasuke a interrompeu com um meio sorriso. Dessa vez era genuíno. – Ele vive dizendo que é possível conseguir tudo com apenas trabalho duro.

– Então ele está certo. – ela afirmou, descendo um jogo. – Eu sempre quis ser médica e foi só depois de muitos anos de árduo trabalho que eu consegui.

Ele murmurou um barulho inaudível e o silêncio se estabeleceu de novo. Sakura percebia cada vez mais a grande barreira que Sasuke tinha estabelecido em sua volta, parecia que ele queria ser inalcançável e impenetrável. Quanto mais ela percebia isso, mais ela queria conhece-lo.

– Bati. – ele disse a certa altura. Sasuke era incrivelmente bom em buraco e estava acumulando bem mais pontos do que ela, que estava encarregada de contabilizar a partida.

– Você joga bastante buraco? – Sakura perguntou, com um pouco de irritação tomando conta de sua voz. Apesar de tudo, não gostava de perder.

– Jogava. – ele respondeu simplesmente e ela sentiu a barreira se erguendo de novo.

– Com quem? – insistiu, agora focando na aliança em sua mão. Ele não seria viúvo, seria? Mas se não fosse isso, o que assombrava tanto os seus pensamentos?

Sasuke parou por um instante. Ele colocou as cartas no chão e desviou o olhar, parecendo encarar o fogo da vela por alguns instantes. Seus pensamentos estavam tão distantes, que Sakura lembrou de si mesma quando divagava e ninguém podia alcançá-la. Ela sabia como era se fechar do mundo e ter seus pensamentos só para si, impossibilitando qualquer um de entende-los, nem se quisessem.

– Meu irmão. – sua voz falhou e ela percebeu na hora que aquele era um assunto delicado.

– E ele é bom?

– Era o melhor. Quando eu era pequeno, nós costumávamos jogar todas as noites, quando nossos pais saiam para viajar. Era a única coisa que me impedia de ficar pensando neles.

Sakura sorriu com a memória de duas crianças brincando de cartas sob a luz da noite, dois irmãos se confortando apenas com a companhia um do outro. Depois, percebeu o tempo verbal que ele usou e segurou sua expressão de compaixão, porque sabia que sentir pena de alguém em constante luto era a pior coisa que poderia fazer.

– Eu não tenho irmãos. Sempre quis ter, tive uma infância bem solitária. – ela falou de repente, sem perceber que talvez aquela informação fosse um tanto particular.

Sasuke suspirou.

– Eu também tive. – murmurou e ela se calou. Claro que teve, seu irmão tinha falecido. Sakura se sentiu péssima com o recém clima de luto que tinha se estabelecido.

– Sinto muito. – se forçou a dizer, recebendo de volta apenas um aceno de cabeça.

Então, no silêncio, algo pareceu florescer. Ambos sentiram um tipo de coragem que não se sente normalmente, aquele ímpeto que domina por um segundo e provoca as mais improváveis ações irracionais.

Sasuke, que normalmente mantinha suas dores para a si mesmo, sentiu-se na necessidade de compartilhar toda a sua vida com aquela estranha. E Sakura, que estava acostumada em ajudar, queria ser ajudada.

A solidão de ambos pareciam se complementar e o silêncio, tão conhecido por ambos, foi o que os aproximou emocionalmente.

– Eu odeio a minha vida. – Sakura disse, de repente, sem se importar mais com bons costumes e morais. Não se importava se aquele homem era estranho, o fato dela saber que só veria ele uma vez na vida a confortava. – Trabalho muito e não tenho tempo para vida social, acabo sendo extremamente sozinha, em um ambiente fútil, onde todas as minhas amigas tem namorados e histórias de amor para contar.

Sasuke parou de mexer nas cartas para encará-la. Ele estava esperando um desabafo, ele tinha percebido a diferença no clima, assim como ela.

– É melhor estar sozinha do que mal acompanhada. – ele respondeu. – Acredite, eu sou casado há 7 anos e tudo o que quero é enforcar a minha esposa todos os dias que passam.

– Por que você não se divorcia? – Sakura perguntou, realmente interessada.

– Foi um casamento arranjado. Me separar dela significaria implicações para a minha empresa. – Sasuke parecia derrotado enquanto respondia, como se tivesse pensado em todas as possibilidades possíveis e falhado.

A luz das velas estremeceu e as cartas pareciam se mover mais lentamente no jogo. Os problemas que ambos tinham pareciam pairar em sua frente, sem solução. Pois eram causados pelo único fator em comum: a vida. E era impossível fugir.

– Casamento arranjado? Em que séculos estamos? – ela perguntou em tom de zombaria, mas ele parecia sério.

– Não oficialmente arranjado, é claro, mas as indiretas, ameaças e preparações eram bem concretas.

– Isso é absurdo... Bom, pelo menos você não faz plantões de doze horas e trabalha de feriados. – Sakura apontou e ele suspirou. – Ou faz?

Ele acenou que sim e ela deu de ombros, talvez ele não fosse tão bem sucedido como ela pensava. Quer dizer, economicamente sim, mas ele tinha cicatrizes, traumas e um casamento arranjado. Talvez ninguém realmente fosse o que aparentava ser o tempo todo.

De repente, ela não viu mais em Sasuke aquela figura fria e taciturna, mas alguém completamente solitário, como um reflexo de si mesma.

– Bati. – ele disse novamente e ela bufou.

– Isso está ficando injusto. – Sakura informou, olhando para as pontuações. – Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso e ela temeu parecer muito infantil. Afinal, não jogava verdade ou desafio desde o colegial, o que já fazia muito tempo. Mesmo assim, ele não negou e ela sorriu quando ele começou:

– Verdade ou desafio?

– Verdade.

Como se quisesse ler sua mente, Sasuke ficou observando-a por alguns segundos, antes de perguntar:

– É verdade que você não tem namorado?

Ela revirou os olhos.

– Sim. Verdade ou desafio?

– Verdade.

– É verdade que você odeia a sua esposa? – perguntou, sem saber exatamente o motivo de sua dúvida.

Sasuke se conteve em acenar com a cabeça e a encarou com uma expressão que ela não soube decifrar. Então, ela retribuiu seu olhar, ficando presa em um transe de sentimentos que não sabia explicar, em uma conexão ainda mais inexplicável, mas que era tão palpável quanto as cartas que antes segurava.

Quis, naquele momento, esquecer da sua vida por alguns minutos, simplesmente apagar suas angústias e incertezas e se jogar no momento maravilhoso que era conhecer alguém como ela. Um igual.

Tentando não pensar e analisar, como muito fazia, ela se aproximou de Sasuke e o beijou nos lábios. Imediatamente, a eletricidade percorreu seu corpo e ela sentiu a ternura do beijo dele, misturado com o choque da surpresa e a excitação nascendo.

Os lábios de Sasuke Uchiha eram macios, experientes, sedentos e encaixavam perfeitamente com os dela, que ansiavam por um contato. Por quanto o beijo durou, ambos se deixaram levar pela leve ternura do infinito, sem saber se passavam-se horas ou minutas e permitindo-se esquecer de suas vidas.

Sakura não era mais uma médica que trabalhava demais e negligenciava sua vida pessoal e Sasuke não era mais uma vítima de um sistema opressor de grandes empresas. Eram dois estranhos que ficaram presos em um supermercado e reconheceram a sua solidão um no outro.

Eram dois objetos de luxúria que se deixavam levar por um momento de ternura e impulso, que ambos fingiriam não lembrar no dia seguinte, provavelmente mantendo esse segredo até o esquecerem.

Quando se afastaram, o fogo da vela tinha se apagado e os olhos de Sakura já não estavam mais verdes. Mesmo se pudessem se encarar, não o fizeram. Porque sabiam que a partir do momento que voltassem a se conhecer como estranhos, voltariam a vida real, e não era isso o que estavam ali para fazer.

O silêncio confortador e influente os sufocou novamente e pareceu demorar décadas até as luzes do estabelecimento acenderem. Depois disso, tudo pareceu se desenrolar em um flash. Atendentes chegaram, fizeram perguntas e finalmente os levaram para fora do shopping.

O último olhar que Sasuke deu para Sakura passou despercebido por ela. E o mesmo aconteceu com ele. Mas no fundo, agradeceram, agradeceram porque se houvesse uma troca de olhar, veriam um no outro a vida que poderiam ter tido, o amor que poderiam ter vivido e todo o potencial desperdiçado. A crueldade da vida e como ela os desgastaram e os fizeram se perder de si mesmos.

Teriam visto como não podiam mais se afastar e continuar seu cotidiano e como foram realmente feitos um para o outro. Veriam o destino rindo da cara deles por terem errado tanto.

Mas não trocaram olhares. E nunca mais se viram. E a vida continuou.

**Author's Note:**

> Oie, tá ai mais uma fic que eu escrevi nos meus devaneios de madrugada hahaha
> 
> Ai, sei lá, tava dramática esse dia, mas resolvi postar porque sou muito fã dessa noção "e se?", sabe? Muitas coisas podiam ter acontecido na nossa vida e não aconteceram.   
> Como seria se encontrássemos tudo o que poderíamos ter sido? 
> 
> Enfim, me digam, gostaram? S2
> 
> :*


End file.
